The Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) is a broadband access technology, and is currently applied extensively in home networks for broadband access. A TR-069 standard of the Broadband Forum defines a TR-069 terminal and a method for remotely managing a TR-069 terminal by an operator. With development of a home network technology, a non-TR-069 terminal, for example, a ZigBee® device, which needs to be remotely managed by the operator, also emerges in a home network.
Currently, a method for managing a non-TR-069 terminal in a home network is defined in a PD-174 standard of the Broadband Forum. By using a virtual device mechanism, a home gateway acts as a proxy to create an independent virtual TR-069 client for a proxied non-TR-069 terminal, and a service server manages the corresponding terminal by operating the virtual TR-069 client. By using an embedded object mechanism, the home gateway acts as a proxy to generate, in a data model of the home gateway, a data model for the proxied non-TR-069 terminal, and an Auto-Configuration Server (ACS) manages the corresponding terminal by operating the data model of the gateway.
By using the foregoing method for terminal management as defined in the PD-174 standard, the proxied non-TR-069 terminal can accept management by only one service server. However, in the home network, a non-TR-069 terminal (for example, a ZigBee® device) is required to concurrently implement multiple applications, and therefore, multiple service servers are required to manage the terminal. The conventional method for terminal management in the home network cannot be used to implement management of the terminal by multiple service servers.